This study is for women with metastatic stage IV or stage IIIB breast cancer.We will be using the drug taxol and comparing the standard 24-hour infusion of taxol with g-csf support versus a 3-hour infusion of taxol without g-csf support. Both treatment arms will be using the same dose of taxol 250 mg/m2.Taxol is a chemotherapy that has been approved for the treatment of advanced breast cancer and has shown significant antitumor activity in patients who received no prior chemo or one prior chemo regimen with response rates ranging from 53%-62%.